


Mata Aetara

by daebreak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dystopian kind of Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Music Video: Call Me Baby (EXO) - Pathcode, Music Video: Countdown (EXO), Music Video: Monster (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebreak/pseuds/daebreak
Summary: Chanyeol is a glitch in the system Baekhyun doesn't want to fix.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Mata Aetara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The inspiration for this story mainly came from Baekhyun's Pathcode and Chanyeol's Countdown Teaser. I included Monster (the teaser, too, specifically) to give you an idea of how the 'system' works.
> 
> This will be my first time joining a fest, please go easy on me. Nonetheless, I hope you'd enjoy this one.

_"We take him down; that's what we do. He is an anomaly we should destroy in the most brutal way as possible."_

There were whispers across the room, determined tones at the prospect of ending something, _someone_ , considered as a failure within their _system_. Someone who they believe is a threat to them.

_That someone can barely hurt anyone, even after being treated as a castaway for his difference._

He felt numb hearing those phrases, like after a bucket of freezing water poured into his body. Similar to when he first witnessed a kill for the sake of the system. 

They told him— _promised him_ — that what they do is valid, the lawful way. That everything they work for drives them closer to their utopia. That fixing the glitches would help them solve their disordered state.

Was this the way they fix every glitch they come across? Were they taking away the lives of those who they guaranteed a better life? Was Baekhyun leading them to the end of their path instead of a new one, all along? 

"You said," he breathed out, eyes cascaded downward with the fear of showing his rage. _He can't. Yet. Not now._ "We will fix them, give them the normalcy they were hoping for." He tried not to stumble with his words, yet, if paid close attention, there was accusation laced on his voice. 

His ears twitched when boisterous chuckles reverberated as if what he said was a ridiculous thing. He stuffed his hands inside his jacket before bawling them into a fist. _These fuckers._

_Kim_ , one of the heads, snickered. "They are a glitch, Baekhyun. A disruption to the supposed perfect flow we should have. _Normal for them is ceasing to exist_." 

He tried to calm himself by digging his nails into his palm. That was not what they said when they recruited him for help— when they took him and Chanyeol.

_"You would live a perfect life if you join us, free from any nasty looks usually thrown at you," said the stranger who suddenly showed up out of nowhere in front of their café._

_They were ecstatic upon hearing it, especially Baekhyun. Chanyeol, his best friend for years, doesn't deserve to suffer from people's indifference anymore. They were both too happy that they failed to notice how the man was only looking at the smaller when he said those words._

"And Chanyeol's the worst glitch that we have to fix before it's too late." 

_Fuck._

Baekhyun needed a plan to get them out of the hellhole they managed to trap themselves. He had to get Chanyeol to the farthest place they could go to before the devil-personified they treated as a family starts their fixing shit. But he had to be discreet, or they would fail. The system has eyes everywhere, _he knows_. He was a part of it, and thinking about that makes him nauseous.

The morning after, he came home to a sound asleep Chanyeol, body bend over to fit their sofa. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing he was okay. _Glad they take time before executing a plan._

He walked over in front of the sleeping figure, settling himself on the floor, and gently caressing the soft ash-gray locks. His eyes landed on the hard to miss flicker on his hand. Baekhyun held it with his free one and lightly rubbed circles along its wrist. _I won't let them fix you. Or hurt you. You're perfect the way you are._

Chanyeol stirred and slowly opened his eyes to meet Baekhyun's. "What has gotten you sweet this early?" was the first words he uttered. He went rigid at the thought Chanyeol heard him. Fortunately, it seemed he only caught the last one before adding, "Good day?" _The worst_ , he wished to admit but refrained himself. 

Baekhyun answered with a warm smile, which the latter returned with the same blinding one Baekhyun loves. _No one can take that beautiful smile from you. Would take it away from me._ He leaned closer until their lips pressed. "Good Morning." 

_"I love you more, baby."_

"Kyungsoo would be waiting for both of you at the tunnel. Sehun will be on guard above the alleys," Jongdae informed him of their planned escape route. He was on the system, too, so as the other two. They've been organizing this for days now when they learned about the brutal scheme of the Kims. Baekhyun's thankful he had friends like them in this fucked up world. 

Jongdae patted his shoulder; with sincerity, he bid, "Be safe. We'll follow after we end this." 

Baekhyun embraced his friend one last time before heading out of Jongdae's secret zone, where he can monitor the events around their place, and snuck his way back to their home. _To Chanyeol._

"No one's at post yet," Sehun signaled through his in-ear, giving him a sense of security for a while. He strode faster before anyone sees him out. Halfway through, he felt someone following him. It made him double his pace, and his heart thumped loudly. 

Lights started shutting down one by one; he can only hear statics from Sehun's side, and his mind went haywire. His thoughts were only _Chanyeol._

The phone Jongdae gave him beeped, startling him from his stupor. 

_— They know, Baekhyun; They found out. I hope you're on the run already. Please be careful._

Oh, God, _No_. 

He ran as fast as he can, tears streaming down his face with the thought of Chanyeol. Sure, his boyfriend can fight, but he always, _always stubbornly_ , choose not to. His worry increased when he saw the high metal gate leading to their home locked. 

_Fuck those assholes._

"Chanyeol," he screamed the loudest he can, hoping for his voice to resonate. "Chanyeol, _baby_ , please get out of the house!" 

He was trying to push the barrier down, shaking and kicking it as hard as his small frame can, when he heard it.

Gunshots. From their place. From where Chanyeol was.

**Author's Note:**

> — through countless stars and night, until the day we meet again ✧ 
> 
> ✦ また逢えたら (Mata Aetara) - If I Could See You Again ✦
> 
> If you've reached this point, a massive thank you for reading this story.


End file.
